


Jitters

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cold Feet, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Marriage, Nerves, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerves take over the night before the Doctor and Rose’s wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this art](http://megabadbunny-art.tumblr.com/post/131130642363/buffyann23-i-would-love-to-see-this-scene-drawn)

 

Rose took a shaky breath as she turned toward the full-length mirror of the room she was staying at in Martha’s home. Her long silk white gown swished around her bare feet and the breath was released long and slow. Her face was already cleaned of makeup and hair brushed in preparation for bed, but sleep was the last thing on her mind. **  
**

She was getting married tomorrow. To _the Doctor_. No one would be surprised if they saw her fretting in her wedding dress at 1 am, she was sure. Sometimes she still reeled over the fact that they were romantically involved at all, regardless of the fact that she had crossed multiple universes to get back to him (and save the multiverse, but really that’s just semantics). She had turned completely shell shocked when he had proposed marriage and then again when he offered to marry her in the church her parents wed in. To make her feel close to her mother, he said, since she couldn’t be there. Sometimes he was breathtakingly sweet.

Granted, it had been 4 years and two friends’ weddings later, but when it was something she never expected to happen at all, she had reason to grow a bit faint every now and again.

“ _Rose?_ ” A small knock sounded on the door and Donna’s voice wafted through. “ _The light’s on in your room. Everything all right?_ ”

Rose cringed at her mistake and cleared her throat. “Fine. Just gettin’ ready for bed.”

“ _You got ready for bed two hours ago. I’m comin’ in_.”

Her eyes widened as she scurried to unzip her dress. “Ah...no! That’s really not necessary, everything’s fine-”

The door flew open and Donna looked her over with an understanding smile. She closed the door behind her and took a seat on the bed. “There a reason you’re in your dress at this ungodly hour?”

Rose scrambled for an excuse, but ultimately sighed and dropped down next to her. “I’m just a bit...overwhelmed. Not like I’m getting cold feet or anything!” She turned to face Donna with wide eyes, worried that her tone conveyed reluctance.

Donna laughed and held up a hand. “Don’t worry, I know you’re not. Can barely be around you two for more than 10 minutes before you’re sucking each other’s faces off and it’s been four bloody years!” She winked. “I think we all get a bit scared. I know I was with Shaun, but now look at us.” She looked off to the side with a happy smile and then turned back to Rose. “Point is, this is normal.”

Rose smiled gratefully and nodded her head. “Thanks. That’s...that’s good. It’s just I haven’t been this nervous in a long time.” Her words trailed off with a small laugh.

“Well, yeah. You’re about to stand in front of a whole room of people - granted, not that many for you two with how he hijacked the guest list - and profess your love. Not only that, but to the Doctor of all people.” Donna stared at Rose contemplatively and then smirked. “I have an idea.”

Rose watched her stand with suspicion. “What are you planning, Donna Noble?”

“Just sit tight. And don’t get out of your dress!”

Before Rose could question her, Donna was halfway down the hall. With a groan she plopped flat down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She heard low murmurs coming from Martha’s room and then the front door opening and closing. “What in the bloody hell are they doing?” She looked out into the hall with a confused frown.

She managed to stay in her room up until the front door opened again, but paused right outside Martha’s door when Donna appeared before her in her own wedding dress. Rose blinked. “What-”

“Okay, ready. Are you sure this will-oh! Rose!” Martha startled when she saw Rose right outside her door. She was also in her dress from when she wed Mickey (who was thankfully with the Doctor and Jack on the TARDIS).

Rose blinked, utterly befuddled. “I...what?”

Donna grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs to the living room, Martha close behind them. “We’re just girls relaxing in pretty dresses. No weddings, no nerves, just fun.”

Rose couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh my god, where did you come up with this? And really, I’m fine. Just...a little nauseas and perhaps full of nerves, but other than that…”

“Exactly,” Martha piped up from behind her. She moved around the other two and opened her movie cabinet. “Wedding dresses and a chick flick. Best cure for all sorts of feelings, I reckon.”

“Just to calm you down a bit. Before you know it, you’ll forget you’re even getting married!”

“But only one movie. It’s pretty late and I don’t feel like explaining to the Doctor why you’re dead on your feet.” Martha smiled at Rose to show she was kidding about the last part. “Pick one out and I’ll go get refreshments.”

Rose bit her lip and pulled a feel-good romantic comedy. Donna took it from her hands and started to set it up. “You just sit down and relax. Call it a second hen night.”

Rose sighed dramatically and sat down on the couch, but couldn’t help the smile at came her to face. She had some pretty great friends.

“Okay, I’ve got popcorn and beer.” She sat to Rose’s left and handed her the food and a drink. “Made some of that light pop stuff so you don’t get greasy hands.”

Rose was touched by Martha’s thoughtfulness. “Thanks.” She turned to Donna, who had just dropped down on her other side. “Both of you. I don’t know how I’d get through this night without you.”

“Aw, you’d be fine.” Donna offered a side hug. “Stuff of legend, he would call you.”

All three settled back to watch the movie in comfortable silence. Soon enough, Rose felt her nerves change into excitement at the prospect of spending the rest of her life not only with the man she loves, but with their very best friends as well.


End file.
